Durmiente
by Shennya
Summary: Bilbo y Thorin tienen que dormir junto debido al frío, entonces Thorin se da cuenta que el hobbit está teniendo un sueño húmedo y descubre que el sólo pensar que está soñando con alguien más lo hace sentir demasiado celoso.


**Petición de vampygurl402: **_try this baggienshield romance m oneshot: Bilbo and Thorin have to share a bed for whatever reason and Bilbo ends up having a sex dream about Thorin. Thorin is super turned on (and maybe a bit jealous until he realizes the deram is about him)._

**Durmiente**

Bilbo no podía creer cómo era que los enanos soportaran dormir en aquellas condiciones; su pequeño cuerpo estaba temblando constantemente y el frío que le hería hasta los huesos no le permitía cerrar los ojos ni descansar. Sus ojos recorrieron todo el lugar y se percataron de que todas las figuras de sus compañeros parecían descansar agradablemente. Por fin, sus ojos se detuvieron en Thorin, quien se encontraba completamente apartado de los demás. Comenzó a preguntarse si podría acercarse a él y dormir a su lado, para llenarse de la calidez que su cuerpo emanaba. Sin embargo, sacudió la cabeza inmediatamente al sentir que se ruborizaba. Desde que había sentido los brazos de Thorin a su alrededor no podía dejar de pensar en él. Era una terrible tortura que su cuerpo ansiara tanto acercarse al de él y no pudiera hacerlo.

Sin embargo, hacía demasiado frío y las cobijas que lo cubrían no eran suficiente para mantenerlo caliente, por lo que decidió levantarse. Sabía que Thorin lo rechazaría, entonces debía buscar a otro enano, uno que siempre lo había tratado con amabilidad y paciencia: Bofur.

Saltando con cuidado los otros cuerpos durmientes, se acercó hasta él y se sentó a su lado. Experimentando bastante vergüenza, lo sacudió ligeramente del hombro para hacerlo despertar. Bofur no tardó mucho en abrir los ojos y arquear las cejas con sorpresa. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado. Parecía preocupado.

—Bilbo, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Te sientes mal? —soltó Bofur.

El hobbit se estremeció de frío, tenía que tragarse su vergüenza si es que no quería morirse congelado.

—Lo que sucede es que… tengo frío y me preguntaba si me permitirías dormir contigo.

Le pareció que Bofur se ruborizaba, pero seguramente era su imaginación ya que estaba demasiado oscuro para ver algo con claridad.

—¡Sí! Es decir… bueno, lamento mi descortesía, debí pensar que la pasarías mal con este clima, ya que tus ropas no son adecuadas y además eres un hobbit.

Bilbo lo miró con confusión.

El enano se rió.

—¿Gandalf no te lo dijo?

—¿Decirme qué?

Bofur se acostó y le señaló un lugar junto a él, Bilbo, un poco avergonzado, siguió su ejemplo. El enano lo cubrió con su propia manta y dejó su brazo sobre el hombro del hobbit.

—Que el cuerpo de un enano es mucho más cálido que el de un hobbit, por eso podemos durar tanto tiempo viajando y dormir en el exterior.

Bilbo asintió, se sentía un poco incómodo teniendo a Bofur tan cerca, pero ya que el frío había desaparecido, decidió ignorar eso y cerrar los ojos. No tardó mucho en dormirse, así como tampoco tardó mucho en despertarse ya que alguien lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo levantó del suelo.

Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que Thorin era quien lo había tomado entre sus brazos, a juzgar por su ceño fruncido, no estaba muy contento. Bilbo rodeó el cuello del rey con sus brazos, tenía miedo de caerse o que lo dejara caer, lo que era mucho más probable.

—¡Thorin, bájame, por favor!

—No y guarda silencio, no quiero que nadie más se despierte.

Bofur también se había levantado y caminaba detrás de Thorin con insistencia, ya que parecía que el rey se llevaría al hobbit bastante lejos de los demás. El otro enano también lucía molesto.

—¿Qué se supone que querías que hiciera? —Gruñó Bofur— ¡Bilbo se estaba muriendo de frío!

Thorin le dirigió una mirada furiosa.

—Una cosa es mantenerlo caliente y otra disfrutar haciéndolo, Bofur.

Bofur se ruborizó, pero no dejó de fruncir el ceño.

—A ti no te importa Bilbo.

—Por supuesto que sí —aseguró Thorin con una pasión que hizo a Bilbo sonrojarse—, por eso me encargaré de mantenerte alejado de él.

Por un momento, Bilbo creyó que Bofur sería capaz de… golpear a Thorin, sin embargo, se equivocaba, porque no lo hizo. Lo observó con algo de rencor, pero no se movió.

—Déjanos.

—Pero, Thorin, no puedes hacer…

—¡Vete!

A regañadientes, Bofur obedeció. En otras circunstancias, Bilbo se animaría a defenderlo, pero veía a Thorin tan molesto que prefería quedarse callado. Seguramente no tardaría mucho en gritarle a él también.

—Debiste decirme a mí —dijo Thorin, recostando suavemente al hobbit sobre su abrigo, después se unió a él en el suelo y lo acercó más hacia su cuerpo mientras lo cubría con la manta.

—Es que yo pensé…

Pero Thorin unió su frente a la de él y Bilbo se ruborizó. Ya no decir nada más.

—Me corresponde a mí protegerte.

Bilbo estaba demasiado feliz como para protestar, así que se acomodó más cerca y cerró los ojos para dormir. Sin embargo, sus sueños lo comenzaron a torturar, ya que él podía ver a Thorin, despierto, junto a él y sonriéndole, desabrochándole los pantalones y haciéndolo gemir de placer cuando la boca del enano se cerró sobre su erección. Pero sólo era un sueño y estaba demasiado inmerso en él que no pudo evitar soltar gemidos que llegaron hasta los oídos del Thorin que en verdad estaba a su lado.

Thorin abrió los ojos cuando sintió que la cadera del hobbit rozaba con la suya, escuchó, como si fuera música, los deliciosos gemidos de su pequeño Bilbo y, sin poder evitarlo, sonrió.

—Por favor, por favor… —lo escuchó suplicar.

Se dio la vuelta y rápidamente la sonrisa se borró de su rostro. Bilbo estaba completamente ruborizado y suplicante, pero estaba dormido. Y Thorin pensó que quizá el hobbit estuviera soñando con otra persona. Enfureció y se alejó de él, sin embargo, Bilbo sintió su ausencia (aún en sueños) y volvió a pegar su cuerpo al de Thorin.

—Eres muy cruel —le dijo el rey de los enanos a su hobbit, pero sabía que él no podía escucharlo. Sintió la erección de Bilbo en su entrepierna—, sueñas con otro, pero ansías el calor de mi cuerpo.

Sin planearlo, muy suavemente para evitar que se despertara, Thorin comenzó a besar el cuello de Bilbo. Como esperaba, el hobbit reaccionó con un suave gemido de placer y se acercó más.

—Yo podría darte mucho más placer que él —murmuró, acariciando suavemente su cabello. Bilbo sonrió, en sueños. Entonces, Thorin pensó que probablemente estaría soñando con Bofur y sintió unas repentinas e inevitables ganas de romperle la cabeza a ese enano.

Se apartó de él de nuevo, algo dolido.

El hobbit se estremeció de frío, en su rostro se dibujó una expresión necesitada. Sin embargo, Thorin no permitió que se le acercara.

—Eres cruel, mediano…

—Thorin, Thorin —gimió Bilbo, se había ruborizado de nuevo—, por favor…

Entonces el rey de los enanos se puso rígido, completamente desesperado, volvió a pegar su cuerpo al del hobbit. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y comenzó a besarlo salvajemente en los labios, Bilbo, por fin, se despertó.

—Thorin… —gimió Bilbo, sintiendo los labios del enano sobre los suyos.

—Estabas soñando conmigo —sonrió el enano—, yo te escuché gemir mi nombre.

Bilbo se ruborizó y trató de apartarse de Thorin, pero él no se lo permitió.

—Lo siento, yo no…

—No digas tonterías, me gustó escucharte decir eso.

Thorin sonrió y deslizó su mano dentro del pantalón del hobbit y comenzó a acariciar su erección.

—Y supongo que esto es también por mí —dijo Thorin, mientras seguía con las caricias.

Bilbo arqueó su cadera hacia él.

—Thorin, bésame.

Y el rey de los enanos lo hizo. Parecía que estaba sediento de los labios del hobbit.

—Por un momento pensé que estarías soñando con alguien más —dijo él, sobre sus labios.

—¿Con quién más podría soñar? —Cuestionó Bilbo, respirando con dificultad— Tú eres el único con quien quiero estar.

Thorin sonrió y le pidió que se diera la vuelta, emocionado, Bilbo obedeció.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, mediano —dijo, antes de besarle la espalda con suavidad. Thorin terminó de quitarle el pantalón y le separó las piernas.

Bilbo supo que Thorin estaba desnudo cuando sintió su poderosa erección entre sus glúteos.

—¡Por favor, Thorin, por favor!

Thorin lo rodeó con sus brazos y entró profundamente en él. Bilbo se arqueó y soltó una exclamación de placer en respuesta. Thorin le cubrió la boca con una mano y comenzó a morderle la oreja.

—No tan alto, mediano —rió Thorin—, no quiero que alguien más se despierte.

Bilbo trató de ser más silencioso, pero no podía evitar gemir cuando sentía que las embestidas de Thorin se hacían más fuertes y más rápidas.

El rey de los enanos metió uno de sus dedos en la boca del hobbit y Bilbo comenzó a chuparlo con avidez. Esa vez fue Thorin quien soltó un gemido de placer. Se apretó más al cuerpo del hobbit e hizo sus embestidas mucho más urgentes.

Estaban cerca del clímax.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Thorin!

Bilbo se arqueó y Thorin embistió una vez más, metiéndose profundamente en él.

El hobbit se giró y besó al rey en los labios con ternura. Thorin sonrió.

—Todas noches —dijo él—, todas las noches dormirás conmigo, mediano y ya no volverás a pasar frío.

Bilbo apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Estaba tan feliz que no pudo decir más, simplemente lo besó en el cuello y se durmió en sus brazos.


End file.
